


It's Only Weird If You Make It Weird

by Flowerparrish, Kaoticalmanac



Series: Bedroom Hymns [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, OT4, Tentacle Porn, blink and you miss it - Freeform, consentatcles, mild dubcon, they all fuck each other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoticalmanac/pseuds/Kaoticalmanac
Summary: Venom had a plan to win Anne back. Eddie vetoed that plan, because it mostly consisted of eating off Dan’s head, which Eddie did not approve of for a number of reasons. The most obvious one was that Dan was a good person who did not deserve to become a snack for the monstrous alien living in Eddie’s body. The one most relevant when considering Venom’s mostly non-existent morality was that Anne would probably not be very happy with them if they bit off her boyfriend’s head. And the final reason, the one that Eddie really hated to admit, was that he kind of really liked Dan.





	It's Only Weird If You Make It Weird

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in like two years, haven't written porn in like seven years, and my wonderful co-creator hasn't written fanfic like EVER, so this is a learning experience for both of us. But we really wanted to contribute to the fandom, and in specific to content for the ot4, so here we are! Comments validate me and the very drunk state I had to enter to write porn, so like, I'd really appreciate them. Also my co-creator would probably appreciate them too. Let us know if you liked it!

Venom had a plan to win Anne back. Eddie vetoed that plan, because it mostly consisted of eating off Dan’s head, which Eddie did not approve of for a number of reasons. The most obvious one was that Dan was a good person who did not deserve to become a snack for the monstrous alien living in Eddie’s body. The one most relevant when considering Venom’s mostly non-existent morality was that Anne would probably not be very happy with them if they bit off her boyfriend’s head. And the final reason, the one that Eddie really hated to admit, was that he kind of really  _ liked  _ Dan.

Dan was just such a good guy… and he was easy on the eyes, and Eddie hadn’t fucked and/or been fucked by a guy since before Anne. So Eddie was enough of a bisexual disaster to admit that he was as attracted to his ex-fiancée’s hot doctor boyfriend as he was to his ex-fiancée, which was just  _ sad  _ because there was no way anything was going to happen, not when he’d only just reached the point of tentative friends with them both.

The most important first step, in Eddie’s opinion, was to tell Anne the truth about Venom’s miraculous survival. After reflecting on it, Eddie decided that lying to her was probably the best way to sabotage whatever relationship he was currently rebuilding with her—a friendship, probably, although Eddie couldn’t quite talk himself out of hoping for more.

The only problem was that Venom was  _ not  _ on board with this plan. Not because he had any problem with Anne knowing—Eddie had pointed out, quite logically, that if they wanted any sort of relationship with her, she needed to know—but because she would inevitably tell Dan, and Venom  _ did not  _ like Dan.

That was fair enough, considering Venom’s memories of Dan associated him with the MRI machine that Venom still viewed as a weapon, and Dan had been one hundred percent willing to let Venom die, which had done nothing to endear him to the symbiote. No amount of seeing Dan through Eddie’s eyes could convince Venom to not want to eat the guy—in non-fun, non-kinky ways—much less like him.

“If you let me tell Anne, I promise to keep us far away from MRI machines,” Eddie promised.

Venom eventually relented, and Eddie rewarded them with tater tots and chocolate, a combination which would have been disgusting if Eddie was less human garbage than he was, but in light of that was actually pretty fucking delicious.

His conversation with Anne yielded three unexpected results: Anne laughing when she told him she already knew Venom was alive and well, but thanking him for his honesty (at which point Eddie reflected that yes, Anne was the smartest woman he’d ever met,  _ of course  _ she saw right through his short-lived deception); Anne’s admission that she’d told Dan about the weird(ly hot?) kiss they, and Venom, had shared (something Eddie was both thinking about  _ constantly  _ and trying not to think about at all); and finally the shocking invitation to dinner at their house (or, as Eddie still bitterly thought of it,  _ his  _ old house) that weekend.

**Say yes,** Venom had ordered. The symbiote had zero patience when it came to Eddie’s indecision, despite the fact that there were several very good reasons for that indecision. Like, his attraction to both halves of an unattainable couple, for one. Or, you know, the very valid concern that Venom would eat Dan in spite of his promises to the contrary.

**I won’t.**

Yeah, like Eddie believed that.

He believed that just about as much as he believed the words coming out of his own mouth when he’d accepted the invitation to dinner. For once, it wasn’t even Venom’s influence causing problems— **I never cause problems,** Venom insisted, sounding… huffy? Ugh, whatever—but was, in fact, one hundred percent just Eddie’s own stupidity coming out to play.

So that was how he found himself at  _ his  _ old house, carrying a cheap affordable bottle of wine, for dinner with the two people in the world he and Venom should  _ probably  _ be avoiding.

Excellent.

Dinner was terrible, mostly because it  _ wasn’t terrible.  _ Anne kept existing, being her amazing self, and reminding Eddie (and Venom) why he (they) was so in love with her, and Dan kept being his amazingly friendly and hot self, which was not helping Eddie’s attraction problem.

They asked about his new job and seemed genuinely interested in the work he was doing. He had switched mediums and become a print journalist, although more and more of print journalism took place online these days, and he was thrilled with the new challenges that came with the change. Venom, of course, oscillated between being bored by Eddie’s job and being fascinated with the humans Eddie interacted with, although he still wanted to eat more people than Eddie felt was strictly necessary; he was taking the eating bad people thing a little too generally, wanting to eat  _ every  _ bad person that they came across. Luckily, he was pretty easily talked down by tater tots, which he had once even allowed Eddie to cook in the oven and had discovered for his patience that they were  _ so much better  _ that way.

Eddie may have said all of this out loud, in the hopes that maybe some of it would disgust or frighten his dinner partners, giving him some reason to leave their company and never return, neatly ending the attraction problem he currently faced. Unfortunately, they were both just interested in everything about Venom, now that they were sure Venom wasn’t (irreparably) harming Eddie.

“I remember a little of what it was like,” Anne was saying, drawing Eddie’s attention away from his thoughts (and failing to draw Venom’s attention away from the truly inordinate amounts of food they were mainlining). “But there’s still so much I’m curious about.”

So Eddie answered their questions to the best of his and Venom’s combined ability: yes, he could heal from pretty much anything; no, he never had any privacy because everything he experienced, Venom did (and boy did that start to lead the conversation places Eddie wasn’t interested in going, or rather, was  _ too  _ interested in going).

“Are there any physical changes?” Dan asked.

“Besides the strength and ability to grow tentacles?” Eddie responded, and did not miss the glance Dan and Anne shared. He didn’t even  _ want  _ to know what that meant, except, yeah, he kind of really  _ did.  _ He blamed the fact that he was preoccupied wondering about that look for the fact that his mouth opened, and he blurted out, “well, my stamina’s really improved,” a little bit sarcastically but also a lot not sarcastically enough.

The thing that Eddie was very much trying  _ not  _ to think about, when thinking about the kiss that he had shared with Anne and Venom, was the Venom aspect. Because Eddie knew he was a bisexual disaster, so he could (almost) handle his current crisis surrounding the Anne-and-Dan relationship. What he was not prepared to handle was any sexual attraction to the alien parasite symbiote living in his body, so he pointedly  _ did not  _ think about it.

He was thinking about it. And he could feel Venom’s amusement, because  _ Venom  _ knew he was thinking about it, because that’s how his day was going. Hell, that’s how his  _ life  _ was going at this point.

He was attracted to all three of the other people—beings?—in this room, and there was no way this ended well for Eddie’s sanity.

Apparently, no one else in the room is interested in preserving Eddie’s sanity, because Dan, still in his curious scientist voice, asks, “How would sex work for you now, with Venom?”

Which is, Eddie would like to point out,  _ such  _ a weird question to ask someone you barely know, especially when that person is the ex-fiancé of your girlfriend. Especially when the sex you’re asking about could involve alien tentacles.

**Tentacles,** Venom mused, and Eddie tried not to think about the fact that it was either an agreement with Eddie’s thoughts or a response to Dan’s question.

“I try not to think about it,” Eddie responded weakly, which only seemed to disappoint Dan.

**But you do think about it,** Venom pointed out—so apparently they weren’t mutually ignoring this anymore.

_ You don’t even like Dan, why do you care?  _ Eddie asked irritably.

Venom did not like being snapped at—which, fair, Eddie knew, it was right under being called a parasite for him—and responded by emerging from Eddie’s shoulder to consider Dan and Anne. For their part, they watched on curiously, waiting to see what he would do. These people did not have adequate fear responses, Eddie decided, but unfortunately that did nothing to curb his attraction, so it hardly mattered.

**“Tentacles,”** Venom told them. Dan’s eyes widened. Anne only hummed thoughtfully.

“The kiss would have been better with more tentacles,” she agreed, and Eddie just… couldn’t. He couldn’t process this. This wasn’t happening.

Desperately hoping to have an ally in the camp of This Is Too Fucking Weird, he looked over at Dan, but Dan just seemed thoughtful and… curious?

“That’s weird,” Eddie told Anne matter of factly. “You know that, right?”

“It’s only weird if you make it weird,” she countered, and Eddie could feel Venom’s agreement.

“Well, it’s irrelevant, anyway, because it’s not like we’re going to be having sex any time soon,” Eddie pointed out, only slightly upset about that fact. At this point, he was a little bit relieved, because now that they were forcing him to think about what sex involving his alien counterpart would involve, he wasn’t sure he was ready to figure it out.

Anne shared a look with Dan again, before turning back to Eddie and Venom.

**They want us,** Venom told him inside of their head.

_ That’s ridiculous,  _ Eddie told him, only to hear Anne say, “Dan and I have been talking, and we were wondering if you would think about joining us sometime.”

So now Eddie was being propositioned by his ex-fiancée, with whom he was still in love, as well as her boyfriend, on whom he had a not so tiny crush, and his alien counterpart was being invited to join the party. “I’m sorry, what?” Eddie choked out.

**“We accept,”** Venom said,  _ without consulting Eddie. _

Like that was some sort of cue, they all rose from the table, Venom controlling Eddie, who was too stunned to move or protest. Anne approached him first, gently cupping Eddie’s face while Venom looked between them, curious.

**Kiss her,** Venom told him, and Eddie wanted to, he did, but this was a lot happening all at once and he was a little bit still in shock and unable to move.

Eddie felt a wave of frustration from the symbiote, followed by the words  **You know you want this too,** as he melted back into Eddie’s body and took over for them.

Kissing Anne jolted Eddie back to the present, if only a little bit. After a moment he pulled away, only to find tendrils emerging from his body and wrapping around them both to draw her closer. “That’s… something,” Eddie said nonsensically.

“That’s hot,” Dan said from somewhere off to the side, and Eddie decided that if this was happening, he might as well roll with it. Did he know for sure how he felt about foursomes involving alien tentacles? No, but he was going to find out, especially when this might be his only chance to sleep with the two people he was most attracted to, and when he was going to need to figure out how to balance sex and symbiosis with Venom eventually one way or the other.

He reached out in the direction of Dan’s voice, and Dan obligingly stepped closer. Eddie moved to kiss him and felt Venom’s resistance in his body and mind, but he pushed past it because Venom had agreed to this first.

And, damn. It wasn’t the same as kissing Anne—of course it wasn’t—but Eddie had forgotten how much he missed kissing men.

When they parted, Eddie was breathing heavily, and even Venom seemed more curious than annoyed, although his tendrils were still only wrapped around Anne.

“Okay,” Eddie agreed, “yeah, this is…” He gave up on finding words for this. “Yeah. Bedroom?”

The tentacles released Anne as her fingers twined with both his and Dan’s, and she began to lead them toward the bedroom—his old bedroom, but he felt a lot less bitter about that in the current moment.

As they collapsed on the bed, Eddie had the presence of mind to ask for both he and Venom, “What are your limits?” That was always important to know when entering any sexual situation, but it seemed especially relevant where alien tentacles were involved.

“I’ll tell you—both of you—if I don’t like something,” Anne says.

“Seconded,” says Dan, who Eddie reflects he literally  _ just  _ figured out is at least bi, not to say potentially down for kinky alien shit, and man did his attraction to the man just double.

“Okay,” Eddie agrees.  _ Venom?  _ He asks, because that seems to be important as well.

**Your pleasure is my pleasure,** Venom tells him. But then he thinks about Anne, and about Anne’s statement about the tentacles, and Eddie feels only curiosity from him.  **I will do what feels right, based on your experiences and desires.**

There’s probably better ways to go about this, but there’s definitely worse ways, so Eddie nods. “How should we do this?”

“I want to fuck you,” Dan blurts out, and Eddie almost goes into shock again, except instead of from surprise, it’s from the force of the desire that overwhelms him.

“I am so down for that,” he says eventually, before turning to Anne.

Anne has never had any problems being in control; she doesn’t start now. “I want you to eat me out while Dan fucks you,” she tells him, and he’s again blindsided by  _ how much  _ he wants this.

Venom, impatient with all of this discussion, sprouts tentacles and tears the shirt off of Eddie, which he  _ does not  _ (should not!!) find hot, nope, not at all. It’s also definitely not hot when Anne’s eyes darken and Dan pulls his own shirt over his head before reaching for his zipper.

It seems like no time and all passes, and suddenly they’re all in the bed, Eddie on his back, legs spread wide, Dan kneeling in between them, Anne hovering over him, and Eddie wonders—briefly--how he got to this point. But then Dan’s pushing lube-covered fingers against his hole and Anne is lowering herself down over his face, and he’s just desperately glad that this is happening.

Just as Anne made contact with his face, he felt Dan’s first finger breach his asshole.

 

Eddie breathes out harshly, against Anne, but also opens his mouth for her. He missed that taste, that smell, sweet like buttered popcorn, sweet and a bit salty. 

 

The finger inside of him stretched him open, more gentle than anything he was used to, and he ground down against the pressure. His tongue stretched out to wrap around Anne’s clit, circling, and she moaned above him. 

 

**So this is sex,** Venom mused, and Eddie was too busy to reply, but his actions said enough. 

 

His tongue stroking Anne almost by muscle memory, Eddie focused on the sensations in his ass, as Dan carefully added a second finger. He couldn’t see, through his own eyes, but he could feel through Venom the tendrils emerging from him and curling around Anne, stroking under her boobs and then over them, wrapping around her nipples until she gasps, head thrown back. 

 

It’s pretty much the hottest thing Eddie’s ever seen, which is worrisome, but also… it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, so whatever, he’s  _ rolling  _ with it. 

 

A third finger breaches Eddie’s hole, and he’s pulled back into that sensation, ignoring Venom, ignoring Anne except to act on instinct, tongue stroking into her and then back up over her clit by rote, because he  _ knows  _ this, but he does  _ not  _ know this plus Dan’s third finger in his ass, and his eyes flutter closed. The sensation is tight and burning and almost too much, but not quite, and then it’s just  _ everything,  _ and he gasps against Anne, technique stilling for a moment as he is overwhelmed with sensation. 

 

He slowly grows accustomed to it once more, to his tongue fucking into Anne, the taste of her against his tongue, Venom focused in the back of his head, Dan’s fingers fucking into him and spreading wide. 

 

“Ready?” Dan asks, and Eddie moans while sucking Anne’s clit, and she twitches while Eddie grinds down against Dan, and apparently that’s answer enough, because his fingers pull away and Eddie whines, tongue circling Anne’s pussy, diving in to mimic the way he wishes Dan’s cock was pushing in to him. 

 

But then, Dan’s cock is pressing against his ass, and it’s almost too much, but it’s also  _ not enough,  _ and his eyes are leaking when he opens them. 

 

The view he’s graced with is almost too much for him to handle. 

 

His tongue is fucking into Anne, yes, but Venom’s tendrils are wrapped around her, tweaking her nipples, clamping down on them, and one of their tendrils is down her throat, fucking into it, the way Eddie remembers his own member fucking into her, and he’s-

 

He’s not coming, because there’s suddenly a warm-soft-weird feeling encasing the base of his dick, keeping him from orgasming, and he bucks into it, before pulling back and  _ against  _ Dan’s cock, which is suddenly pressing in, and Eddie’s gasping for air…

 

Venom emerges, driven by  _ their  _ desires and their ideas alike, emerging to quest with a tentacle alongside Eddie’s tongue, fucking into Anne, as well as wrapping around Dan, pulling him closer until he is fully sheathed in Eddie and Eddie is on the verge of blacking out from the sensation. 

 

Anne grinds down harder against them, and it’s hard for Eddie to breathe, but  _ that’s  _ hardly a problem, he has a  _ thing  _ for erotic asphyxiation, and as soon as he thinks that an additional tentacle is questing into his mouth and down his throat, fucking him as he fucks Anne--

 

Fucking him as he’s  _ getting  _ fucked, because Dan has been dragged closer and he’s taking advantage of it, fucking into Eddie slowly at first and then with growing enthusiasm, and Eddie’s pushing back against him, against Dan and then up into Anne, fucking in time with Venom’s thrusts, and Venom’s still holding the base of his cock so he can’t come, and he’s… 

 

Dan hits his prostate and he sees stars, stilling but it’s okay because Venom’s there, tendrils stroking against Anne’s clit, tendrils fucking into Anne, and it’s  _ not  _ all on him for once, it’s on  _ them,  _ and they’ve got this, and Dan’s hitting it again and again and he  _ needs  _ to come--

 

\--and Venom releases the base of his cock, instead wrapping around him, jerking slowly, flicking over the head, and he’s coming, he’s coming… 

 

...he blacked out for a minute, he realizes, as he comes to sated, with Venom still engaged with both jerking Dan off as Dan continues to fuck him, brushes against his prostate sending him sparking with pleasure that makes his aching cock twitch, and fucking Anne, circling her clit before she’s coming just like he was, over them and then slumping over the headboard, spent, before sliding down to wrap around them--him--them in post-coital cuddles the way she always would before--

  
  


\--and Dan’s fucking his ass still, before going still and spilling over, coming hot and hard inside him, and he’s missed this feeling of being full, being used, being spent…

 

And then it’s the three of them, spent, wrapped around each other, with Venom surrounding them all, his warm black tentacles stroking gently over them. 

 

“That was…” Eddie begins, before falling silent. 

 

“Incredible,” Anne finishes. 

 

“Something that should happen again,” Dan voices. 

 

Eddie stiffens, although Venom does not, still wrapped around the three humans. “Yeah?” he asks, because he’s in no position to ask for  _ this,  _ even after all of that. 

 

“Yeah,” Anne agrees, tucking her face further into Eddie’s neck, and Dan shifts closer as well. 

 

“Okay,” he agrees, and feels Venom’s agreement in his mind. “Yeah, okay.” 

 

After all, it’s only weird if they make it weird. And that was hardly weird at all.  


End file.
